


In Which Good Pals Adopt a Kitten

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [37]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established JJBek Friendship, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: JJ meets his soulmates, and at first, all he can think is "I really hope they're soulmates, too."  Because he is a Good Friend.Luckily, they are.





	In Which Good Pals Adopt a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JJ Style Week Day 2 - Favorite Relationship.

“Please tell me the two of you can see each other.” So maybe that wasn’t typically the first thing one typically thought when faced with two soulmates. JJ would have guessed something more along the lines of being surprised there were two.

He was a little disappointed that Isabella wasn’t one of them. He liked Isabella, he knew Isabella, she’d have been a good wife, but God had other plans for them, it would seem.

On the other hand, Otabek was a good friend. He liked Otabek a lot. Otabek was not a disappointment at all – and he was smoking hot, too. His parents wouldn’t be happy, they didn’t know Otabek like he did, they just saw the loud music and the motorcycle Otabek had gotten the second he could get the license for it and assumed that if it weren’t for skating Otabek would be in and out of juvie. JJ would just have to convince them that Otabek wasn’t like that at all – and even if he was, JJ would be a good influence on him.

The one drawback to being Otabek’s soulmate was that it could easily have meant that Otabek’s soulmate wasn’t Yuri Plisetsky. JJ didn’t know Yuri personally – he’d left Juniors the year Yuri moved up from Novices. Otabek was borderline obsessed with the kid, though, so he knew of him. Even at fourteen, he had a huge fanclub, Yuri’s Angels. He didn’t handle the fame very well, frequently refusing to talk to the press or answering in as few printable words as possible when he did. Otabek thought that was cool. JJ wondered how he had fans.

The kid was right in front of him, though, so JJ was more than willing to give him a chance. Especially if it meant Beks got what he’d always denied wanting but never convincingly.

“Yeah, I see him.” Yuri glared at Otabek. “What’s with you, asshole?”

Otabek shook himself. “Sorry, it’s just… I’m a fan. I’m just trying to believe this is happening. You haven’t met JJ, have you?”

“Great. You two already know each other. Of course you do.” Yuri narrowed his eyes at JJ. “Wait. JJ. Leroy. King JJ. It’s JJ style.”

“That’s me!” JJ did the JJ style pose. “I’m glad to see you, Yuri. Even happier that Beks can, too.”

“You’re a fan too, then?”

“Not exactly. Beks and I are rinkmates.”

“Right. So I’m the third wheel.”

JJ shrugged. “Third wheels add stability. Yuri, this is Otabek Altin.”

“Hi.”

“You don’t remember me, I take it? I’m not surprised.”

“Huh?”

“We were in the same class at a summer camp your coach ran a few years back. I’m not surprised you don’t remember me, I was not memorable at all, but you…”

“Well, I guess that makes it a little less weird,” Yuri mumbled.

Business time. “Beks, I don’t know that I can keep this to myself. You know everyone’s going to be asking me, and I am so happy for you getting Yuri too that I’m going to have a hard time not telling you.”

Otabek nodded. “Yuri? Want us to come tell you right away?”

Yuri hesitated. “You guys think you can handle just being friends for a couple years?”

“Of course. My parents taught me that just because you can do something doesn’t mean you should." JJ grinned. "I can eat fifteen hot dogs in one sitting, but that doesn’t make it a good idea.”

“Well there’s a metaphor.” Yuri made a face. “Otabek?”

“Not a problem. May have to look into how to get all three of us on a motorcycle, though.”

“You have a motorcycle?” Yuri’s eyes lit up and for the first time he looked happy to be there.

 

JJ managed to keep the news to himself, just telling his parents that he wanted to practice like normal even though it was his birthday. Otabek was already there, and JJ waved him over. “Mom, Dad, Beks and I need to go to Russia.”

“Now?”

“Not now, but pretty soon, and the sooner we go, the less likely we are to interfere with Yuri’s Junior Grand Prix assignments and the less trouble we have with Yakov Feltsman.”

Otabek’s normally stoic façade failed him. “Yuri? Yakov? You want to go to Russia to talk to YURI PLISETSKY?”

“Oh, yeah, you’d know what events he’s in. You can tell us when not to go." He should have thought of that. "One thing to keep in mind – the longer we wait, the more pissed Yuri’s going to be. He’s quite the angry little kitten.”

“Yuri’s expecting us?”

“No.”

Nathalie cleared her throat. “Jean, dear, I think we need a little more explanation.”

JJ shrugged. “Was hoping Beks would figure this out, but he and Yuri are soulmates.”

Otabek glared at him. “I knew you could be a dick, but really?”

JJ's eyes widened and he held up his hands. “I know that because you’re both _my_ soulmates! Come on, Beks, you know I’m never a dick on purpose!”

“I’m your soulmate.” JJ nodded. “So is Yuri Plisetsky.” JJ nodded again. “And Yuri is also my soulmate.”

“Good job. Yuri’s not happy about us already knowing each other and being friends, so the sooner we get to him, the less left out he feels.”

 

Once they understood, JJ’s parents set up the trip to Russia. They’d contacted Yakov and warned him that Yuri had a couple visitors coming and why. Yakov had started muttering about his hair and his skaters and soulmates.

They got to the rink at the time Yakov had told them to be there. Yakov waved Yuri off the ice and pointed to the visitors. “JJ Leroy. What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m JJ, this is Otabek Altin. We’re your soulmates.”

Yuri looked between the two. “Otabek Altin? Yakov was just saying yesterday that he was curious to see how you grew up. Took me a couple reminders, but eventually, I remembered you.”

“You did?” Otabek flinched a little. “That’s probably not good.”

Yuri smiled. “You were the stubbornest guy I’d ever met. Sure, you sucked at ballet, but there’s more to life than that. If you were as stubborn about skating as you were about ballet, you’d find a way to make it work.”

“Okay. Maybe it is good.”

“So soulmates, huh? You’re eighteen, JJ?”

“Yes.”

“You and Otabek know each other?”

“We’re rinkmates. For now.”

Yuri took a deep breath. “Okay. I’ll… deal.”

In the dream, Yuri had explained. His mom ditched him with skating and his grandfather and ran off with some guy. It was going to be hard for him to deal with his soulmates being closer to each other than either was with him. “I know you're going to have trouble. We’re not going to shut you out, Yuri. Beks here has kind of been nuts about you since that camp, and he makes you sound pretty cool, so we’ll figure out a way to keep you included. Beks has actually been talking about going back to Kazakhstan, you might be able to talk him into coming to Russia instead.”

“You’re not going to try to convince him to stay in Canada?”

“Not if it makes you feel like you’re a third wheel. I’ll miss him, but it’s not like this is the dark ages where we only had letters and phone calls to deal with separation.”

“Yeah, that’s true. B… Otabek?”

“You can call me Beks. Or Beka. I’d prefer Beka.” Otabek looked over at JJ. “You too. We can talk about me coming to Russia. I wanted to be home for my eighteenth birthday if I didn't have to be at a competition, but knowing who my soulmates are, I'm not going to need help tracking you guys down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yakov remembered Otabek. He prodded Yuri's memory because he knew Otabek was on his way. Softie.


End file.
